


Laughter in the Wind

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, mike enjoying storms, mike thinking about the storm and the Vast, really just an excuse to write feels about storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mike enjoys an oncoming storm.





	Laughter in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed a major storm yesterday, and had to write out some feels about Vast Boy Mike. Shout out to the maker of [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4949L7YW5WH9jQVWZ5MxID) because its perfect and i love it.

Mike reached up to gently trace the familiar branching scar on his neck as he watched the storm start to roll in. It was a big one, and the first one he had been able to appreciate since he was struck by lighting as a kid. The first one he had been able to experience since he bound the Lichtenberg figure to_ Ex Altiora _. Since he gave himself to the Vast. 

The sky was a dark mass of clouds threatening to break at any moment. He could feel the power in the storm, not only the energy build up, but something _ bigger _ he could now sense. The sheer vastness of the storm, how far the clouds extended, how massive it all was. It would be incomprehensible to anyone else. But not to him. Not anymore. He could feel how immense and far flung it was. Just how much _ energy _ it took to rain down its power and wreak havoc across the countryside. 

He could smell that familiar ozone scent in the air, but it was different than when the Licthenberg figure had been near. It felt more natural, it felt like it was a part of him, rather than some foreign entity. It was no longer a sickening stench, and though he didn’t think he would ever _ love _ the smell, it didn’t cause him the immediate terror that it previously had. 

He leaned into the wind, closing his eyes, reveling in the vertigo feeling it created. Sound rushing by his ears, his long hair thrown back. He raised his hands palms up just as the rain started to pour down, and he couldn’t help but laugh, feeling joy in the rain and wind and _ power _ like he never had before. 

Mike knew he was safe, his patron was a master of the vast skies above, and wouldn’t allow something as trivial as a thunderstorm take him down. Lightning struck nearby, and if there had been anyone around, they would have seen the lone figure out in the storm disappear with that strike. If they had listened hard enough, they might have heard the faint sound of laughter in the wind as Mike fell through an endless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
